Hermione and her Pet
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: So, this, at the moment is a one shot, but if you guys want me to continue I am willing to do that as well!


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first MM/HG fic! I'm pretty excited about it after the lovely comments I had on the FB fan page… I think I am going to attempt to make this into a collective bunch of one shots, out of order but in the same verse… But I'm not sure yet, anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this(:**

**MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG**

"Shit." Minerva swore from her bathroom, "Please tell me you're not pregnant"

The words from her now deceased husband rang in her head. "Please"

The Headmistress of Witchcraft and Wizardry wiped her eyes, she was pregnant, she didn't even know how it happened. Well, she knew _How _it happened. Hermione was going to blow a gasket, just like Robert had done almost 25 years ago, and Minerva wasn't sure she could handle another… termination. She shuddered at the memory, regretting her decision, allowing her duty to be a good wife over run her desire to be a mother.

"_Please don't tell me that you're pregnant." Robert groaned, his wife had taken a pregnancy test earlier and she just looked at the results. "No good will come of a baby, I am never home, and you don't know the first damned thing about being a mother Minerva. You never had one." _

Tears slid down her cheeks silently, her wife was due home from work very soon, and she wasn't sure what to do. The younger woman had never said anything about wanting children of their own. Maybe Hermione was unaware that with the Transfiguration spell that they used, frequently, also would make it able for the two to become pregnant.

Minerva groaned, before standing up, if she was going to tell Hermione this, she would need to soften the blow, and also build a quick wall around herself. Her young wife had knocked those all down long ago, and she was horrid at keeping a thing from her. But if Hermione wanted her to… terminate, the word made the woman gag, then she would have to hide her desire for a family.

**MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG**

"Minnie!" Hermione sing-songed into the house, it smelled heavenly, like roast duck and apple pie, Hermione's favorites.

"Hello darling, I'm in the kitchen." Minerva rarely used magic to cook, she enjoyed the process, it relaxed her slightly, "I'm making dinner, it's almost done."

Hermione kicked off her shoes, as much as she loved being a muggle elementary school teacher, it was a lot of work. "How was your day angel?"

She smiled walking into the industrial sized kitchen and wrapping her arms around her wife's soft center.

"It was alright, nothing major really, just lots of letters I suppose." Minerva's voice was distant, she seemed to be overwhelmed with thoughts.

"Are you quite alright my angel?" Hermione placed a small kiss on the curve of the older woman's neck, hoping to find some reasoning for her odd behavior.

"Yes, yes, now will you go set the table, I'm sure you're absolutely famished." Minerva pulled from her young wife's strong hold and went to pull the duck from the oven.

With a small frown, Hermione nodded, "yes dear."

_**MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG**_

"Are you going to tell me what in the bloody hell is wrong with you this evening Min?" Hermione asked, brushing an errant strand of caramel curls from her face.

"I don't know what to say Hermione. I am very…" The older witch walked into the bathroom returning a moment later with a small stick in her hand, "Nervous to tell you what's wrong." She stopped at Hermione's feet. The younger witch was sitting, dressed in her nightgown, on the bed waiting for her wife to start making any sense.

"Well, Minnie, whatever it is, we'll be fine." She sighed, "Don't you remember when you fell off your bloody broom? Or when Crookshanks had attempted to mate with you? Or even the time I got stuck in my animagus form for a month?" Hermione stood and took her wife in her arms, "There is nothing we cannot do together." Hermione kissed the ebony hair, "Now please…"

Minerva took great strength from being protected by her beautiful wife. "I-I'm pregnant." The words came out in a quiet whisper.

"Y-you're what?" Hermione held the older woman at arms length, her mouth open.

"Pregnant." She closed her eyes pulling away from the other woman, trying to hide the pain in her voice as she spoke, "But, I'm much too old and I-"

"No!" Hermione yelled, louder than intended, "I just, I'm shocked." Tears started to pool in her chocolate eyes, "You're gonna be a mommy."

Minerva spun on her heel to look at the beautiful woman before allowing her lips to curve into a smile, "I'm going to be a mommy." The words were a hushed whisper, followed by a sob of laughter. "Hermione, we're having a baby!" These were louder and full of joy, throwing herself at her younger wife she laughed heartily, the couple falling onto the plush mattress.

"We're having a baby!" Hermione rolled the older woman under her a placed kisses across her face. "We're going to be parents!" One after after another kisses were lavished on the headmistress, some becoming passionate. "Gods, I love you!" Hermione giggled, silently banishing Minerva's robes. Kissing her way down the body of the older witch she stopped at her still-flat stomach. "Hello my baby. It's your mama, and your mommy is up there crying like a homesick first year. I love her very much though and I also love you. So much my beautiful angel." Hermione sent a watery smile up to her wife before kissing the tummy which held their future.


End file.
